Castillo de arena
by yukiino475
Summary: Haru cuando era pequeño iba a la playa con el único propósito de encontrar la atlantida, mientras que Makoto intentaba pasar un momento con su amigo. Dedicado para Lou Acorlethe, de la pagina de FB Free, Club de natación Iwatobi-Iwatobi swim club. [Resubida]


**Holi espero que les guste este mini fic, espero que sea de su completo agrado, este fic va dedicado para Lou Acorlethe**

* * *

**_Castillo de arena_**

-Haru-La voz del pequeño Makoto se hizo presente para aquel chiquillo de cabellos negros y ojitos azules que brillaban viendo aquel hermoso mar que tenía en frente de él.

El pequeño Haru no volteo a ver a su amigo pero si lo escucho la primera vez.

-Haru-Volvió a decir Makoto esta vez jalando un poco el hombro de su amiguito, pero este ni se inmuto en nada de lo que decía-Mamá dice que vayamos a cambiarnos y a ponernos bloqueador solar-Dijo el pequeño castaño intentando que su amiguito entrara en razón

Haru lo que tan solo hizo fue quitarse de golpe aquel parecito de sandalias y quitarse la playera quedando en la cara de su amigo. También se quitó el shorecito azul que llevaba y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hermoso mar que lo llamaba

-No Haru. Tienes que ponerte bloqueador-Dijo el castañito mientras corría detrás de él, pero era casi imposible.

Tomo las pertenencias de Haru y se las llevó a sus padres. La señora Nanase, madre de Haru lo vio y se sorprendió de que tan solo llegara Makoto y no Haru

-¿Y Haru?-dijo espantada la señora Nanase

-Se metió al agua sin pensarlo-Dijo el pequeñito mientras extendía hacia aquella hermosa mujer la ropa de su hijito

-No entiendo por qué sigo empacando el traje de baño de este niño si sigue haciendo esto-Dijo su madre tomando la ropa mientras tenía cara de decepción-Gracias Mako-chan eres un buen chico-Dijo aquella hermosa señora mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

De algo está seguro Makoto, Haruka era exactamente igual que su madre, claro físicamente, ya que Haru a pesar de ser un niño tan pequeño como el, era un chico muy callado y reservado, casi no reía, pero cuando se divertía mostraba una dulce sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre. Ambos se conocieron cuando Makoto había nacido, sus madres habían sido vecinas y amigas por muchísimo tiempo y Haru y el eran tan solo unos meses de diferencia, pero se notaba que ambos eran muy diferentes.

Haru era un chico serio que a pesar de su corta edad de 5 años era el mejor nadador que pudiese haber conocido. En cambio él era un chico un poco más alegre y más abierto, pero aun así no le llegaba ni a los talones a Haru en lo que respectaba a la natación. Tenían la misma edad, pero Makoto se veía un poco más grande, por su estatura, pero a pesar de eso a los dos amiguitos no les importaba.

Makoto cuando estuvo listo con su traje de baño y bloqueador puesto se dispuso a jugar solo en la playa, sabía que era una tarea casi titánica sacar a Haru del agua, así que se dispuso a jugar en la arena, en esos momentos no se le apetecía mucho ir a jugar al agua, tal vez un poco más tarde, pero en ese momento tenía en mente un hermoso castillo de arena.

Comenzó a hacer su trabajo por muchísimo tiempo, comenzó desde abajo hasta arriba

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo una vocecita al lado del castaño

-Haru-Dijo Makoto con una dulce sonrisa-Hago un castillo de arena, ¿Quieres ayudarme?-Makoto estaba emocionado porque su amigo lo acompañara a construir un castillo de arena

-Bueno-Dijo sin decir más el chico de, ahora, cabellos mojados.

Pasaron la tarde construyendo aquel castillo, mientras Makoto le contaba lo que había visto en la televisión ese día, que existan muchísima clase de ballenas, tiburones y delfines y que cuando el fuese mayor se dedicaría a nadar junto con ellos. El brillo en los ojos de Makoto se hizo presente mientras, ilusionado, le contaba todo eso a su amigo.

Cuando estuvo casi listo se dio cuenta Makoto que faltaba algo, pero al parecer a su amigo no le importaba nada más que volver al agua, porque al mencionárselo, el regreso nuevamente al agua sin decirle más.

Makoto se puso algo triste, aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos habían sido divertidos, pero habían acabado tan rápido como habían empezado. Él se dispuso a volver con sus padres ya que tenía un poco de hambre. Comió un rico almuerzo que su madre le había preparado. Después de comer se tumbó en una toalla que su madre había dejado bajo la sombrilla y de un momento a otro se quedó dormido, tanta diversión en un solo día lo había agotado. Pero poco después algo lo despertó

-Makoto-Dijo una vocecita casi en susurro-Eh Makoto-Volvió a decir, el chiquillo de cabellitos cafés se movió un poco-Despierta Makoto-Dijo la vocecita esta vez moviéndolo un poco

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era Haru, todo empapado

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Makoto tallándose un ojo

-Lo encontré-Dijo Haruka algo emocionado

-¿La Atlántida? ¿La encontraste?-Dijo Makoto bastante emocionado mientras de un brinquito se sentaba.

Desde que sus madres le contaron que la Atlántida tan solo vivían gente del mar, Haru se dedicó todas las veces que iban a la playa a buscarla, para poder nadar junto con ellos

-No, es algo mejor-Dijo el chiquillo de cabellos negros

-¿Mejor que la Atlántida?

-Si ven-Dijo Haru jalando un poquito de la mano a Makoto, este aún se encontraba dormido.

Cuando llegaron estaban frente al castillo que hacía poco habían construido, no tenía nada de especial, estaba exactamente igual que como lo habían dejado

-¿Nuestro castillo?-Haru asintió a lo que había dicho Makoto-¿Que tiene? ¿No te gusto?

-No, no es eso, dijiste que le hacía falta algo especial y lo encontré-Dijo Haru

Le mostro una hermosa concha en forma de abanico color blanca a Makoto, sus ojos brillaron ante tal maravilla

-Esto es mejor que la Atlántida, por que estará en nuestro castillo-Dijo Haru con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Se acercó al castillo y la coloco en el torreón más alto que habían construido, ahora si se veía fantástico, era increíble para ambos pequeñitos, en un momento de felicidad Makoto abrazo con muchísima fuerza a Haru y le planto un besito en la mejilla

-Gracias Haru eres el mejor-Dijo el castaño aun sin soltarlo, Haru estaba un poco ruborizado por tales muestras de cariño de su amigo, pero no dijo nada, dejo que fuera feliz.

La tarde callo y ambas familias tuvieron que irse. Pero Haru volvió al castillo y tomo aquella preciosa concha

-Olvidaste esto…consérvala-Dijo Haru dándole la concha a su amigo, algo apenado

-¿De verdad?-Dijo Makoto

-Sí, fui a buscarla bajo del mar-Dijo Haru, ahora entendía Makoto la razón de que se fuera sin decir nada mas

Makoto tomo la concha y la observo cuidadosamente, era el mejor regalo que le pudo a ver dado

-Gracias Haru. Te quiero mucho-Dijo el más alto dándole nuevamente un fuerte abrazo a Haruka.

* * *

**Segunda historia resubida, ahora tenemos un oneshort que regale hace tiempo para la pagina Free-Club-de-Natacion-Iwatobi-Iwatobi-Swim-Club de fb, espero que les guste nuevamente**


End file.
